Harmonia (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Harmonia is the Greek Pantheon Daimon, daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. She is the whole reason why the Amazonians were converted into monsters. She reveals to Emma that she had no love for her half-sisters and only resorted to making the pact with the Amazon Tribe that the only one way she could save them was by converting them into monsters when she could have done it in some other fashion. Biography Harmonia was born as the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite. She was known for being the goddess of Harmony and Concord. Harmonia loved being her parent's only daughter and wanted their attention. When her parents created the Amazon Tribe, Harmonia grew jealous of the lack of attention she was receiving and grew to hate her half sisters. She witnessed the great war that the Amazons suffered and saw a window of opportunity of how she can exact her vengeance. She lied to the Amazons and told them that the only way to save them is by converting them into monsters so their numbers could replenish. The pact was made by the leader of the tribe and so Harmonia used her powers to change what was once the honorable female warrior tribe into things worse than monsters. For thousands of years, she took great pleasure in seeing how low the Amazons stooped and was glad to see her mother and father draw their attention away from then and disowning them as for a bonus. Equipment * Necklace of Harmonia: A Greek jewelry artifact, made by Hephaestus. Whoever wears it is granted to remain eternally young and beautiful, however it will cause great misfortune to all of its wearers or bearers except for Harmonia as she is the only one who can wear it without suffering from it's ill effects. It is actually a curse object. Powers and Abilities Harmonia is strong for an average pantheon and possesses common supernatural powers and abilities * Biokinesis: Harmonia used her power to alter the physiology of the Amazon Tribe, changing them into monsters. She can undo this process and revert them back to their original state. Her ability to try and turn Emma back into a monster failed as the Triquetra protected the Amazon girl. * Concord Manipulation: Harmonia can cause individuals to come to an agreement on treaties, deals, or accords. It is how she manage to get the Queen of the Amazons to agree to her proposal. * Cosmis Awareness: Harmonia possesses knowledge gifted to her by her parents. She knows many ways to bring peace to an entire nation. She knows the location of the sunk Themyscira. * Harmony Embodiment: As the Goddess of Harmony, Harmonia can get people to get along. She sort of uses this power to have her siblings work together instead of fighting each other all the time. * Immortality: Harmonia is over a thousand years old. She can potentially live for millions, if not, billions of years without withering or aging. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Harmonia cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases, She can be harmed and killed by stronger supernatural weaponry or beings. * Super Strength: Harmonia has supernatural strength to lift a full grown man off the ground and sap their neck. * Telekinesis: Harmonia can move objects or beings with her mind * Teleportation: Harmonia can teleport anywhere in the universe within her reach and knowledge. she can teleport to Olympus. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can harm or restrain Harmonia. The deadliest and powerful magic can kill her. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Harmonia. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Harmonia. Lucifer easily wiped out entire pagans with ease. * Cambion: A regular Cambion is capable potentially overwhelm and kill Harmonia. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her. * Chief Deities: Harmonia can be outmatch by powerful magic practitioners, warrior, or deities of physical might titles. Chief Deities and Titans can kill her. * Emma Winchester: Emma with the Triquetra can equal with Chief Deities, so she can overwhelm and kill Harmonia. Emma threaten to do so when Harmonia revealed the truth of her hate towards the Amazons. * Greater Demons: Princes of Hell can match and overwhelm her as Harmonia is not much of a fighter. Dukes of Hell or Cain can kill her. * Higher Angels: Grigori and Seraphim can outmatch and kill Harmonia. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Harmonia. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Harmonia. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Harmonia without effort. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Harmonia. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine forged weapons of the pantheons can harm or kill her. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Harmonia is not one of them. * Wooden Stakes: A certain, special wooden stake can kill Harmonia. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Gods Category:Daimons Category:Greek gods Category:Female